


Pandora's Boxxx

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drags Derek to a sex toy store and Derek realizes he doesn't want anyone using toys on Stiles but him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora's Boxxx

**Author's Note:**

> For [Bella](runedsterek.tumblr.com) who said "Sooooooooooo how bout that sterek sex store fic we talked about?"

Derek looked up at the store that Stiles had pulled the Jeep up to, his brow furrowing in confusion, “You said you had to run to the store for some essentials.”

“Yep,” Stiles said, turning the Jeep off and opening the door.

“When you said essentials I thought you meant like bread and milk,” Derek said, but he was opening his door and got out of the car anyway as Stiles laughed and shook his head at him, like Derek should have known that they weren’t going to the grocery store. 

Derek hadn't been into Pandora’s Boxxx, the sex toy and porn shop just outside Beacon Hills, since he had gotten a fake ID when he was 16.Back then he had been looking for something special to use with, well, never mind, he didn’t want to think about that as he followed Stiles into the store, ignoring the memory.

There was something different about the kid, who was actually a man now.Stiles had recently graduated from UC Davis with a masters in forensic sciences and a job in the Beacon County Sheriff’s Department as their one and only forensic scientist.Derek wasn’t sure what it was that was different about Stiles, but he seemed to be holding himself taller, like the weight of the world had finally be lifted off of his shoulders. 

Once inside the shop, Derek saw Stiles along the back wall and made his way over to him, ignoring the burning look from the middle age woman behind the counter.Stiles was looking at lingerie and it made Derek’s stomach sink, wondering who he was buying it for, then he wondered why his stomach sank at all, it was _Stiles_ after all, skinny, annoying Stiles, but if he was honest with himself Stiles hadn’t been skinny or annoying for a long time, in fact, he had become someone that Derek loved spending time with.

“Do you think these would be too big?” Stiles asked, holding up a pair of red lacy panties for Derek to inspect.

“How would I know?” Derek asked, sounding a little harsher then he meant to.

“Well you’re looking right at me,” Stiles said, holding the panties up to his hips and turning toward the mirror on the wall, looking at his reflection.“I think I need a size bigger, all the sitting at work and lack of supernatural emergencies has made me a little bit softer.”

Derek just stared at Stiles, everything he knew about the man reframing in his mind as Stiles ran his fingers over the material.He had known Stiles was a little kinky, he had overheard enough conversations between Stiles and Scott to know that, but he had never pictured Stiles in something like that. When he managed to find his voice again, “I think they’d fit fine.”

He looked away quickly, feeling his ears burning red and his mind racing with images of Stiles in nothing but the red panties.He tried to shut the line of thought down, but his mind was moving a mile a minute.Stiles in the panties, his broad shoulders bare and relaxed, his happy trail disappearing into red lace, he could even picture the smirk on Stiles’ face, half taunting, half amused. His wolf ached for it, but Derek knew Stiles didn’t see him that way, so he pushed it down. “Did you need anything else or can we go?”

“I need a couple other things,” Stiles said easily, still holding the small piece of red fabric in his hand as he walked very deliberately toward the plugs.Derek clenched his fists, feeling his claws threatening to pop out at the idea of someone putting a plug into Stiles, of someone else filling him up and keeping it there.

Derek was walking behind Stiles, close but not too close and examined the plug in his hand. It _vibrated_ according to the packaging. “Who needs a vibrating butt plug?”

“Clearly, you’ve never experienced one,” Stiles said, his eyes glinting and his mouth set in a small smirk as he pay Derek on the arm.“Maybe you should try it, some prostate stimulation might do you good big guy.”

Derek felt his cheeks start to flush as well as he ears when Stiles tossed the plug at him, Derek caught it and held it gingerly looking at it like it had personally offended him,“I think my prostate is fine, thanks,” Derek said, avoiding looking at Stiles as he realized that he would in fact enjoy having his prostate stimulated, if it was Stiles doing the stimulating. 

Suddenly his mind flooded with the image of Stiles, red panties around his ankles and the black plug in Derek’s hand in his ass.He could picture the flush on Stiles’ neck, the sheen of sweat on his forehead, the way that Stiles would bite his lip to keep quiet.In this picture he was behind Stiles, lazily stroking himself while Stiles whined and watched him over his shoulder. 

He shook his head, like shaking it would derail the current train of thought, but he couldn’t get the image of Stiles easing the plug out of his ass and lining his hole up with Derek’s cock out of his head. Stiles was making his way to the dildos now, running his hands over them as he walked. “Think this one would be too big?”

Derek choked on his own saliva as he looked at the monster dildo Stiles was holding up.Stiles started laughing before Derek could come up with a response, he felt like his brain was short circuiting.“Why do you need a dildo if you’ve got someone to do it for you?” Derek asked slowly, watching as Stiles looked at the different sizes.

“That’s the problem,” Stiles said, fingering a dick that looked surprisingly similar to Derek’s, “I _don’t_ have anyone to do it for me, at least not back in Beacon Hills. I'm ready for something real, not just a quick hookup and I'm still trying to pluck up the courage to ask that person out.”

Stiles continued down the aisle, the woman behind the counter still staring at them as they walked around the store. Derek was mauling Stiles' last statement over in his head as he walked behind the other man. “I think this one is it,” Stiles said suddenly, holding up the dildo that reminded Derek of his own dick and waved it in his face.“What do you think?”

“Looks good,” Derek choked out finally, his voice a little higher then usual and Stiles just smirked, like he knew it looked like Derek's penis.

“I don’t like to call myself a size queen, but I kind of am,” He said, as if Derek was unaware of the size of the dildo, and his own penis. He smacked Derek on the arm with the dildo and laughed, walking toward the register.

Derek followed after him, watching as Stiles set his items on the counter and then jumped when the woman behind the counter looked right at Derek and said, “That too?”

Looking down at his hand Derek realized he was still holding the vibrating butt plug.Stiles laughed, plucked it from his hand and said, “Yep!”

The woman gave them both a look that clearly said, I know what you two get up to and I do not approve, which made Stiles laugh, look over his shoulder at Derek and took Derek’s hand, placing it on his waist. “I’m really excited to test these out, aren’t you babe?”

The woman glared at them as she swiped Stiles’ card.Derek still hadn’t removed his hand from where Stiles had set it on his waist, just above the sharp cut of his hipbone. It felt like it was burning him, but Derek liked the sensation, he liked having his hand on Stiles without needing a reason. He couldn’t get the image out of his head, Stiles hovering over him, his red panties long since discarded, his own ass open and waiting to be filled.

They walked out of the store, Derek’s hand still on Stiles' waist and when they got to the car he hesitated before taking it off.“Want to grab dinner tonight?’

“With the pack?” Derek asked, closing the passenger door and eying the bag in the backseat and then turning back toward Stiles. 

“No, just with me,” Stiles said, his eyes darting to the bag and then back to Derek, “Like a date.If you don’t want to it’s no big deal, but now that I’m back full time I figured that I’d ask, while we’re alone and even I can feel the sexual tension.” 

Derek just stared at him.Stiles was interested in him, in _him_. He was who Stiles had been talking about back in the store.This was the first time that Derek had thought he had a real shot with Stiles.He knew that back when he was in high school Stiles had been attracted to him, but he didn’t realize that there were actual feelings involved on Stiles’ end.

“You can just say no,” Stiles said, his voice even but his heart betraying him. 

“Yes.” Derek managed to say before leaning forward and kissing him, his lips meeting soft lips and he felt Stiles exhale before kissing him back.

“If I had known taking you to a sex shop would be what finally moved things forward with us I would have done it years ago.” Stiles said against Derek’s lips with a laugh.He pulled back and added, “So, dinner tonight, then maybe you’ll get to see all my new and old toys.”

Derek took a deep breathe and nodded, letting Stiles hold his hand as they drove toward the pack meeting at Scott’s new apartment, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart and the bag in the backseat.He’d get to see that of that later. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be a part 2 to this with actual smut... 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
